Le monde fantastique de la salle de bain de Snape
by JazzyJo
Summary: Et si la salle de bain de Snape était un petit univers en soi. Venez découvrir M. Aloe Vera, M. Rasoir, M. Miroir, Miss Savonnette, et plusieurs autres. OS


**Disclamer :** Les personnages humains et les lieux sont une création de J.K. Rowling. Le reste vient du vide qui se trouve sous mes cheveux.

**Le monde fantastique de la salle de bain de Snape**

Le soleil commençait son ascension dans le ciel. Tranquillement, il dépassa les montagnes près de Poudlard pour faire miroiter ses rayons sur le lac qui étincelait de milles feux. Les habitants du château se réveillaient peu à peu pour débuter une nouvelle journée. Dans la salle de bain de Snape, un nouvel occupant était bien déterminé à faire ses preuves.

« ALLEZ BANDE DE PARESSEUX, ON SE RÉVEIL ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA. ALLEZ LES MOLLUSQUES ON SE BOUGE », dit Aloe Vera, une plante débarquée sur le rebord de la fenêtre la veille.

« LA FERME », répliqua Rasoir, avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ce matin », s'enquit Miroir, la voix embrumé de sommeil.

« Je suis ici en mission. Dumbledore à été clair, la plante doit égayer la vie de Snape, ALORS ON SE BOUGE ET ONT MET DE LA VIE. »

« Vous n'espérez quand même pas que nous répondions chef oui chef », rétorqua, d'un air blasé, Miroir.

« Mais oui ! »

La salle de bain était maintenant plongé dans le silence. Tous ses occupants se consultaient du regard, cherchant à déterminer la meilleure approche à adopter dans une telle situation. Finalement, c'est d'une même voix qu'ils s'exprimèrent :

« Mouhahahahaha, PHOUAHAHAHAHAHA! »

« Elle est trop bonne celle-là », finit par dire Savonnette.

« Hump hobhuj heubnmt », tenta d'articuler Porte Serviette, le son de sa voix se perdant dans les méandres du coton.

Miroir vint à son secours, « Tu as bien raison mon vieux, ça fait plus de mille ans que nous sommes ici et c'est la meilleure que je n'ai jamais entendue. Chef oui chef! Phouahahaha. »

Aloe Vera pris une mine renfrognée et se mis à bouder. Les autres occupants continuaient à parler tranquillement. Soudain la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Snape pénétra dans la pièce, s'approcha du miroir et commença à s'examiner.

« Pas la peine de perdre ton temps à te regarder, ça ne s'améliorera pas par une simple contemplation. »

« Dites donc M. Miroir, vous ne seriez pas un peu dur avec lui, » dit Bouteille de After Shave.

« Dure, moi! », s'indigna Miroir « Je suis seulement réaliste. »

« Mais il y a du beau chez tout être humain. »

« Miss de After Shave, votre indulgence causera votre perte. Je suis ici depuis assez longtemps pour dire que, de tous les directeurs de Serpentard, c'est le plus laid que l'histoire ait connu. C'est évident comme son nez au milieu de sa figure. »

« Heudn hausncsdf humdpsd, hasuyrah »

« Tu as bien raison, Salazar Serpentard, lui, il avait de la prestance. »

« Moi je le trouve sexy », dit Savonnette, la voix empreinte de lubricité.

« Un peu de retenue ma chère », tenta la très pudique Miss de After Shave.

« Vous n'arriverez jamais à inculquer une once de bonne manière chez Savonnette, Miss. Vous savez, en plus de mille ans, j'en ai vu passer plusieurs savonnettes et celle-là est comme toutes les autres, elle ne cherche qu'à se frotter sur tout ce qui bouge. »

« Je vous en pris M. Miroir, surveillez votre langage. »

« Étant donné mon statut de miroir, je ne fais que montrer la triste réalité des choses. »

« Elle au moins elle à du succès, snif. », dit tristement Bouteille de Shampoing.

« Voyons, séchez vos larmes, votre tour finira par venir. »

« Je sais, Miss de After Shave, mais cela se produit si peu souvent, snif. Je me sens si…snif…inutileuuhh, snif snif! »

Snape quitta le miroir, retira son pyjama et pris place dans la cabine de douche.

« Allez bébé viens me voir », dit Savonnette toute excitée.

« Mais c'est scandaleux », s'emporta Miss de After Shave.

« Ah oui! Frotte-toi! C'est ça, plus bas, plus bas, remonte, ah oui là. AH OUI! AH OUIIII! AHHHHH! »

Malheureusement, la pauvre Savonnette glissa des mains de Snape et fit un vol plané dans la cabine de douce pour tomber violemment au sol, inconsciente.

« Mais c'est quoi qui fait tout ce raffut ce matin », dit Brosse à Dent venait tout juste de se réveillé.

« Savonnette essaie encore d'apprendre à voler, mouhahahaha! » rétorqua Rasoir d'un ton dégoulinant de sadisme.

« Je vois. Au moins nous allons pouvoir avoir la paix encore quelques minutes », dit Brosse avant de bâiller. « C'est qu'elle est absolument insupportable. Il ne pourrait pas utiliser du gel de douche celui-là, je suis certain que cela nous serait plus agréable. »

Réveillé par la douche, Snape commença à penser à ce qu'il ferait durant la journée. Cela lui rappela qu'il commençait la journée par un double cours de potion avec les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Il ferma le robinet, sortit de la douche et s'empara de la serviette.

« Je suis libre, LIIIIIIIIIBRE », Dit Porte Serviette pendant que Snape se séchait. « J'ai tant de choses à dire que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je voudrais d'aborurbshc hujejdbe hesdsv. »

Après s'être séché et avoir replacer sa serviette à sa place, il s'approcha du lavabo non sans maugréer contre les maudits Gryffondors.

« Satanés Gryffondors. Potter, ho ce que je peux le détester et Londubat, toujours en train de faire exploser ses chaudrons. Ces deux-là veulent ma mort arrrgg! » Snape sorti de son apathie pour retrouver son habituelle attitude.

Miss de Shampoing retrouva soudainement sa bonne humeur. « Londubat, explosion. Avec un peu de chance il sera éclaboussé et je pourrai me rendre utile. »

« Je vous l'avais bien dit de ne pas vous en faire », dit la compatissante Miss de After Shave, « mais, ne le dites pas à Savonnette, sinon nous en entendrons parler tout l'avant-midi. »

Snape appliqua de la crème à raser sur son visage et pris Rasoir dans sa main.

« Enfin, enfin! Du sang, du sang, du sang! », scandait avec une joie mal contenue Rasoir. Ce dernier, avec sa cruauté habituelle, écorcha la peau du maître des potions à plusieurs endroits.

« Mouhahahahaha! »

« Rasoir! Si tu n'arrête pas il se laissera pousser la barbe et nous nous retrouverons tous les deux au chômage. Est-ce vraiment cela que tu désir ? », dit Miss de After Shave sur un ton autoritaire.

« Non, m'dame », répondit Rasoir avec une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix.

« Allez, prends-moi mon poussin que je te guérisse tout ça. »

Comme le souhaitait Bouteille de After Shave, Snape pris le produit magiquement formulé pour faire disparaître toutes les coupures. Puisque Rasoir avait si bien fait son travail, Snape dû en appliquer une bonne couche. Il reposa ensuite la bouteille et pris le tube de dentifrice. Il le déboucha et approcha dangereusement sa main de Brosse à Dent.

« Ho non! Ho non non non. Pitié, pas moi. AAAAAHHHH! » Brosse venait de s'enfoncer dans l'orifice d'où émanait une douce haleine du matin. « Heurk … shwish … Trop dégoûtant … shwish … je préfèrerais … shwish … avoir à récurer … shwish … le carrelage de la … shwish … salle de bain que … shwish … d'endurer une telle bouche … shwish … je n'aurais pas pu … shwish … atterrir chez un … shwish … dentiste ? Non, il fallait … shwish … que je tombe sur lui … shwish … Il ne pourrait pas … shwish … mâcher de la gomme en … shwish … sortant du lit … shwish … Je ne vois pas pourquoi … shwish … il s'obstine à se … shwish … brosser les dents … shwish … de toute manière sa … shwish … bouche est une cause désespérée. »

Snape pris Brosse et la passa sous l'eau.

« Surtout rince-moi bien. Je ne voudrais pas avoir des résidus de toi entre mes soies. »

Avec toute la sagesse due à son âge avancée, Miroir pris sur lui de tempérer le comportement de Brosse « Vous savez Brosse, au fond vous avez de la chance. La plupart des spécimens de votre espèce subissent ce traitement trois à quatre fois par jour. »

Du tac au tac, Brosse répondit « Et bien s'il m'utilisait plus souvent, ce serait peut-être moins pénible. Ah, j'ai mal au cœur tout d'un coup. »

Le professeur de potion se retira dans sa chambre pour aller s'habiller en prévision d'une autre journée qui promettait d'être pénible.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire aujourd'hui », demanda Miroir.

« Moi j'aimerais bien me frotter contre quelqu'un » dit Savonnette qui venait d'émerger de l'inconscience.

« Hudsbf heehfhbfsh humcndcb »

« Tu as raison Porte Serviette, décoinçons le nouveau. » Miroir était toujours celui sur qui on pouvait compter pour aider à l'intégration des nouveaux venus. « Alors Aloe, ça boom. »

« Je préfèrerais que vous ne m'appeliez pas de manière si familière. »

« Comment voulez-vous que nous vous appelions mon cher ? M. Vera? », demanda la toujours très maternelle Miss de After Shave.

« Général Vera »

Des murmures fusèrent des quatre coins de la salle de bain, condamnant le goût, un peu trop prononcé, pour l'autorité qu'affichait le végétal. Il semblait que ce nouveau venu était déterminé à faire la loi. Ils ne se laisseraient pas faire si facilement. Finalement le destin serait clément envers eux. Snape réapparu dans la salle de bain.

« Bon, maintenant voyons voir si cette plante pourrait m'être utile dans une quelconque potion. »

Tous en cœur, les habitants de la salle de bain s'écrièrent, « OUAIS! ».

« Bon voyage », lui souhaita Miroir pendant que Snape s'éloignait avec le général Vera.

« Et tâchez de ne pas revenir », ajouta rasoir « C'est beau tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant »

« J'aurais bien une petite blague un peu coquine », commença Savonnette qui ne connaissait que des blagues coquines.

« Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle va me plaire. »

« Voyons Miss de After Shave, ne soyez pas si prude. Allez, raconte Savonnette », dit Miroir.

« D'accord. C'est l'histoire d'un gars… »

C'est ainsi que s'achève la matinée des habitants de la salle de bain de Snape. Durant l'heure du déjeuner, Miss de Shampoing eu la chance d'accomplir ce pourquoi elle avait vu le jour, elle en remercierait Londubat si elle le pouvait. Si elle devait mourir demain, elle rejoindrait le paradis des nettoyants corporel en étant heureuse. Savonnette eu droit à une deuxième dose de frottage. Les occupants de la salle de bain en entendirent parler tout le reste de la journée. Malheureusement, le pauvre Général Vera termina son existence en crème hydratante que Snape donna au directeur de Poudlard. Dumbledore renonça à offrir une nouvelle plante au professeur de potion, vu la triste fin de la dernière, ce qui rassura grandement le maître des cachots et les occupants de la salle de bain.

Fin


End file.
